I'm always there for you even through thickandthin
by Dark-Angel-Stories
Summary: Itachi's Back and what's gonna happen ummmm I don't know read to find out!


**I'm always there for you even through thick and thin... Chapter 1**

**First , I want to give a shout out to bbarbie325. Second **I don't own naruto. **and third Naruto Nerds rock ! and fourth , HAPPY B-DAY TO ANYBODY WHO'S BIRTHDAY IS TODAY :p Hope you enjoy !**

It was the morning again and every morning Sakura would wake up 10 mins before her dog ,Nyla, would come in her room and jump on her until she was awake.  
>As Sakura acted though she was asleep she could hear Nyla's foots steps coming up the stairs and then running towards her room , which was in the back.I got up out of her bed and hid behind her door to her room and BAM her door had broke down and Nyla and Sakura were under it . She heard a knock on the door and said "COME IN AND HELP ME PLEASE!" and it was Sasuke and Ino . When they got to Sakura's room Ino gasped because the dog that was there though all or Ino's and Sakura's life was dead and she couldn't believe what she saw , Nyla dead under the door , scared her and Sakura for life . Ino didn't just stand there she helped me up and we went down stair's after buring Nyla in Sakura's backyard. Ino and Sakura grabbed a bunch of junk food and sat there butts on the couch watching The Notebook over and over again and soon Sasuke left .<br>_

* * *

><p>*2 hours later *<br>Sasuke finally came back but this time with Shikamaru and with some sweets and more movie's . "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said whispering and tring not to cry. "Hn?" Sasuke's reply.  
>Then contiuning to say "Come here , Sakura. Scoot over in the middle so your by me and Ino. " Sakura looked up at him like are you serious ? Inner Sakura almost came out and wanted to sock him in the face but didn't and outer Sakura just looked up and smiled even though she was with Sai . Ino looked at her in confusion but didn't really care cause she was crying into Shikamaru's now damp sweatshirt . Knock , Knock , Knock , "Come in Kiba and Acamaru." Sakura shouted reconizing the knock and saying it loud . Kiba and Acamaru were up there in the living room in a blink of an eye . Acamaru started at whine because Nyla wasn't here , Acamaru had a crush on Nyla."Oh , so your trying to make a move on Sakura while Sai is gone well played Uchiha . Well played." Kiba said while looking at Sasuke's arm around Sakura's waist . Sasuke got up and hit Kiba in the arm which got Acamaru to growl.<br>"Hey , boy's settle down!" Sakura shouted . They all looked at Sakura and then followed her to the kitchen leaving Ino on the couch . "Hey guy's do me a favor and go get some pizza will you ?" Sakura said in a voice that she thought was sweet . "Yeah , what kind?" Kiba asked . "Chesse and Sasuage with bread sticks and chesse sound good ?"Sakura said looking at Sasuke . Sasuke smirked at her and she smirked back . "Hey , that's my thing ." Sasuke said while looking at Sakura. Sakura smiled. "okay here's $35 dollars for the pizza." Sakura said handing Sasuke the money. Soon the boy's left with only just Ino and Sakura there . There was pounding on the roof Ino and Sakura could both hear it. Then it stopped Sakura looked out the window and said "Ino we have a problem." "What's the problem forhead?" "Ino i'm serious its not the time for joking!" No answer . Sakura eventenually turned around and Itachi was holding Ino with a Kunai to her throat. "Itachi , what are you doing here?" Sakura toke a step foward and he jumped threw the ceiling with Ino in his arm's and then he was gone and so was would hear the floor squeak and then every thing started to cave in a collapsed down on Sakura. Time had passed slowly if felt like hours to Sakura being under the wood and all of her boy's finally got home and saw the house and all the dust , wood , nails and the thing that hurt Sasuke's heart the most that Sakura was in the middle with her hand poking out and it slowly turning blue . Sasuke dropped the pizza and ran over to Sakura to save her . When Sasuke pulled her out with the help of Kiba and Shikamaru she had nail's sticking out of her and blood everywhere. "Sasuke you take Sakura to the Hospital and Kiba and I will look for Ino." Kiba said looking at Sasuke . Sakura had enough strength to say 3 word's before she was in a coma. "Sasuke-kun." Sakura said trying to push the words out. He looked down at her. "S-she's gone." Sasuke looked at Shikamaru . "Shikamaru!" Sasuke yelled . "yeah?" Shikamaru said while running over to Sasuke . "I'm sorry its has to come to this but , Sakura said before she passed out and I quote She's gone . " Shikamaru looked at Sasuke in shock and said "Get in the car we have to take Sakura to the Hospital ."

* * *

><p>*Hospital*<p>

The boy's toke Sakura to the Hospital and checked into room 109 :D . It was the 3rd day since the incident and Sasuke had spent every min. of the day with her even though she hadn't waken up yet . It was days , hours , mins before Sakura woke up . Then the day came , the day that changed everything . Sakura squinted her eye's open and heard the water running she sat up and looked around the room in confusion . She heard the water turn off and the foot step's walking out of the shower. The door knob started to turn and she saw a foot and looked up and smiled . It was Sasuke . "Hey , beautiful your finally woke up." He said to her with a smile on his face the whole time. "Yeah." She said trying to speak up. "Sakura , you never told me what had happened and where was Ino and how the house collapsed." "Itachi toke Ino and caused all this ." Sakura answered."Itachi."  
>Sasuke whispered . There was a knock on the door and it was Tsunade . "Sasuke , is she up yet?" Tsunade said with out noticeing she was already wake . "Oh my bad she is already awake."Tsunade said feeling stupid. "Your going to have a check up miss Haruno." Tsunade said while her hands glowing green and putting them on Sakura's head. "Good as new"<br>Tsunade said . Tsunade said "Oh yeah and you will be staying at Saske's place for now until we get your house fixed up." Sasuke ran over to Tsunade and whispered to her "Itachi's back." Which caused her to get a little wide eyed and then said once again " Sakura you will be under Sasuke's protection well for now at least. So pack your things and move in with Sasuke." "Okay , well can't I just stay with Hinata or Tenten?"Sakura said beggingly. "No , altough I would consider that but there on a mission." Sakura sighed . "Sakua you will be released tommorrow at dawn."Tsunade smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Okay, this is my newest story I made it while being sick but anyways Not trying to push or anything but i wat at least 6 or 5 reviews and also The Story To tricks , to hate , to whats next ? The first story thing is the first chapter . Now I know what your thinking the begging isn't that long I know I've just been sleeping all day Sorry ...<br>Love you guys MUAH !

Dark-Angel-Stories


End file.
